The Amazing Spiez: Operation: Major Enhancement
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: After a post-mission argument with his siblings that leads to him quitting the team and a later lab accident in which he's doused in a performance enhancing serum, Tony starts to go through some unusual changes such as completing school work and chores on time, and thinking before he acts. Will the new him prove useful to the Clarks in the long run?
1. Part 1

_A/N: Welcome to our first episode of the TAS fanmade arc, Mature Enhancement! In this episode, things about to get a twist as we go to Part 1!_

_(Disclaimer: We don't own TAS except some OCs! They belong to Marathon!)_

**The Amazing Spiez!**

**Operation: Major Enhancement: Part 1**

In the city of Southdale, it seemed like an ordinary day. The sky was clear, the air was fresh, and the citizens were living their everyday lives. Suddenly, a large shadow started to cover the city. The citizens looked up and saw a large blimp flying over them. Unknown to them, on top of the blip, four familiar kids in colorful jumpsuits were in the main compartment of the blimp, fighting a familiar villain in a chameleon suit.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Give it up, dweebs! You can't stop me this time!" Chameleon Leon cackled.

"And let you escape with WOOHP's new gadget designs? Fat chance!" Lee shouted.

"Yeah, you're going down, lizard boy," Megan said as she threw a Lock-on Boomerang at Leon. Leon dodged it the first time, but it came back around and hit him in the back knocking him to the ground. Marc and Tony then jumped down in front of him.

"Can't fight what you can't see," Leon said as he activated his cloaking device and disappeared. Marc and Tony then activated their Heat Sig Shades and quickly managed to pick up Leon's heat signature. With one quick swoop, they both grabbed and restrained the invisible villain.

"Yo, Lee! He's all yours!" Marc shouted. Lee activated his own Heat Sig Shades and saw Leon. He then flew in with a flying kick that sent Leon flying into the steering wheel, causing the blimp to veer downwards and off course.

Meanwhile, two window washers were meeting with their supervisor on the roof of a building they were washing. Also with the men was the supervisor's six-year old daughter (it being Bring-Your-Child-To-Work Day). The daughter pointed out something to her dad in the sky in the sky, which happened to be the blimp coming straight at them. The supervisor grabbed his daughter and he and the washers rushed to get off the roof.

However, unlike his siblings who were busy with Leon, Tony saw the people and quickly turns the wheel in the other direction, avoiding the building in the process. However, some of the cargo quickly knocked Leon to the door, which it breaks, causing him to fall down from the blimp.

"Sorry, spies! But looks like I win!" Leon said without fear as he activate his parachuted jetpack.

"Not on our watch," Megan and Lee activated the jets on their shoes and zoomed after Leon. Megan then hit Leon's jet pack with Freeze Disks, causing it to stop working.

"Uh-oh," Leon said as he started to fall. Megan used the Yo-Yo Lasso to catch and tie up Leon and then she and Lee carried him back to the blimp were Marc and Tony were waiting.

"Yes, we did it!" Tony said in glee, only to notice his older sibling glaring at him in anger. "What?"

* * *

"What were you thinking Tony?!" Lee shouted back at the Clark home in Marc and Tony's room.

"Yeah, you almost caused Leon to get away," Megan scolded as well.

"But he didn't and that's what counts, right?" Tony protested.

"But you and you're usual recklessness nearly helped the bad guy slip away again," Marc put in.

"Hey, in case you hadn't noticed, I saved 4 people's lives," Tony said, trying to justify himself. "If I hadn't did what I did, they've been hurt or worse. WOOHP is supposed to protect the people as well as catch the bad guys, you know!"

"Yeah, but did it occur to you to land the blimp instead of doing it a barrel roll?" Megan asked. "Did you even think about that?"

"Dude, people's lives were on the line. I didn't have time to think and analyze and do all that calculating mumbo jumbo!"

"Please," Lee scolded "With you, you never have time to think. You always just do."

"Yeah well my 'doing' actually did some good this time," Tony snapped. "Man why do you guys always pick on me?"

"Because you're impulsive, immature, and you never look before you leap," Marc replied.

"And the last thing we need is you causing trouble for us every mission," Megan put in.

"Yeah," Lee agreed. "So here's a couple of suggestions if you want to stay on this team: One, try using your brain for a change; and two, do us all a favor and grow up!"

"Well, here's a third suggestion for you: I QUIT!" Tony said furiously. Lee, Megan, and Marc suddenly froze.

"What?" Lee asked, bewildered.

"You heard me, I quit. I quit this team, and until further notice, I quit as your little brother too!"

"You can't quit as our brother," Marc said.

"Wanna bet? I have had it with you guys! So what, so I've made some mistakes on missions. No spy is perfect, you know! But even when my mistakes do some good, you still lecture me like Mom and Dad. Well, I've reached my limit. So you can find yourself a new teammate, 'cause I am through with all of you! From now on Anthony Clark is a solo spy!"

"But Jerry would never allow-" Lee started to say.

"We'll see about that," Tony cut him off.

"Wait Tony, lets just talk this out," Megan said.

"It's too late. You guys had the chance to talk instead of lecture and you tossed it aside. I quit," Tony said as he started to leave.

"Now hold on!" Lee said grabbing his arm. "You're our brother and-"

"I don't care! I am done with you guys. I quit! I quit! I quit! I quit! I quit! I QUIT!"

Tony then stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him. Lee, Megan, and Marc looked at each other, all wondering if maybe they had pushed their brother too far this time.

* * *

"What do you mean I won't work solo?!" Tony asked in shock as he was in Jerry's office negociating him about working alone.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I can't let you do your spy duties alone except some special missions. But I will find you another team in the meantime. Is that okay?' Jerry offered.

"Okay, I guess," Tony said in dismay.

"You know," Jerry said, "It's not uncommon for siblings to fight you know."

"Easy for you to say Jerry, your brother and sister are evil as can be."

"Even so, maybe you just gave them a chance to talk things out-"

"They had their chance to do that. I just take any more of their 'grow up, Tony!,' and 'Look before you leap, Tony!,' and 'You always nearly mess up the mission, Tony!'. I just can't work with them anymore like this."

"Well maybe sometime apart may do some good. But try and find sometime to talk things out with them. I'd really hate to see you guys end up like me, Terrence and Sherry."

"Okay, but I doubt it would work," Tony said as he left the office.

* * *

At the WOOHP hallways, Tony is walking through them in dismay as he said to himself, "Forget Jerry, I can finish a mission by myself! I'll show them, I'll show them that I'm won't mess up a mission!"

As he passed the labs, he turned around and looked in one of them. He saw several scientists tinkering with gadgets and weapons. He entered the lab to take a look around. Just then he noticed one scientist in particular and walked towards him.

As he saw the scientist experimenting some kind of serum, Tony quietly asks as he takes a closer look, "Cool, what are they making anyway? Some kind of gadget that can make me big?"

"Not quite, Tony," the scientist said. "It's a special performance-enhancing serum. It's supposed to help in certain mission for young spies like you who need a little extra boost."

"Like what kind of boost, Dr. Zimmer?"

"Like a boost in intellect, strength, and agility, for competitions in undercover missions and stuff like that."

"Nice, but, um would that be cheating?"

"Well, we don't care much about the competition, unless winning is vital to the mission."

"Well, have you tested it yet?"

"No but we-"

On the other end of the room, another scientist was tinkering with a laser. As he was trying to tight a part of it, it suddenly shot of a beam. The beam bounced all around the room, causing everyone to duck and cover. The beam then hit the glass window of a large vat of the serum, causing it to crack.

"Sorry. Everyone okay?" the scientist said.

"Just fine," Dr. Zimmer as he walked over to where the beam came from. Tony stood right in front of the vat's window with his back turn to it. Suddenly he heard a cracking noise, and turned to see the windows cracks getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly the window broke, causing a large stream of serum to spray Tony, drenching him in it and sending him flying into a wall. Dr. Zimmer and the other saw this.

"Tony!" Dr. Zimmer said as he rushed to his aid. Tony, dazed from this started losing consciousness.

"Doc…" he managed to say just before he passed out.

* * *

Tony groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Ow, my head," he said.

"Rest easy, Tony," Marc's voice said. Tony opened his eyes all the way and saw that he was on a hospital-like bed with Jerry, Dr. Zimmer, Lee, Marc, and Megan standing around him. He then sat up.

"What happened?"

"You got blasted into a wall by a stream of my serum," Dr. Zimmer explained.

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, we were really worried about you, T," Lee said.

"Well thanks-" Tony began to say, before he realized. "Hey, wait a sec. What are you three doing here?"

"Even though you guys aren't on speaking terms, I had to call and tell them about your accident," Jerry explained.

"Yeah we're just really glad to see you're okay, Tony," Megan said.

"Well, thanks," Tony said as he got up from his bed. "But I'm still not speaking to you guys. Now if you guys don't mind, I'd like to get home so I can start on my homework."

Tony then walked out of the lab, leaving the others perplexed at what he'd said.

"Did he just say 'do his homework'?" Marc asked.

"But Tony hates doing homework," Megan said. "And he usually doesn't do it until the last minute."

"What up with that?" Lee asked himself.

* * *

After they cleaned the whole lab from the accident, they quickly jet back to their house without Tony. As the older Clarks landed on their treehouse before their curfew, they quickly start up a conversation while they try to sneak back into their house to avoid suspiscion.

"You know, maybe 'doing his homework' is just his excuse for getting away with us," Marc guessed.

"Yeah, considering that he's still angry with us earlier, he's trying to give us a silent treatment," Megan said as she and her siblings managed to sneaked into Marc and Tony's bedroom.

When they entered the room through the window, they are quickly shocked to see his bedroom is clean and tidy unlike the messy clothes from this morning.

"Whoa, Mom must have noticed how messy your room is," Lee said in awe.

"At least she managed to pick up Tony's dirty clothes while she's at it," Marc added when Karen Clark passed by his room and noticed her children and their conversation.

"Actually, Tony cleaned your room earlier," she said.

"What?!" the three Clarks said in shock.

"He came home early and just finished washing the dishes, clean the room, helped your Dad on the garage, and best of all, he just did his homework."

"You're serious?! Tony really did all of his homework?!" Megan said in shock.

"Maybe I'll take a peek on his 'homework' and see if he's really doing it," Lee said as he and Marc sneaks to Tony's desk and try taking a peek through his papers and textbooks until a familiar voice says, "And just what do you two think you're doing?"

All of the Clarks turned around and saw Tony at the door, looking angry at what the boys are doing at his books and papers.

"Oh, Tony," Marc said sheepishly. "We were just-"

"Snooping through my stuff," Tony said, still visibly angry.

"We just thought we'd check over your homework for you," Lee tried to explain.

"I don't need you checking over anything," Tony said as he walked over to his desk. "And now look, they're all over the place. I had them all organized and now they're a mess."

"Sorry," Marc said as Tony tried to re-organize his stuff. "We just wanted to help."

"Well I didn't ask for your help, or to snoop through my things. I'm already mad at you guys as is. Don't make me disown you completely."

Tony then walk to the door, he then turned and told his brothers, "Don't touch my stuff again," before walking down the hall.

"Where'd that come from?" Lee asked. Marc could only shrug in confusion.

* * *

At Southdale Junior High the next morning, the Clarks except Tony meet each other in front of their lockers to strike up a conversation while getting their books from their lockers before class.

"Okay, I have a dream yesterday that Tony suddenly did all of his chores and done his homework last night and somehow, he likes it!" Megan explained to her brothers.

"Unfortunately, we all have the same dream. But at least a good night's sleep might forget about our last mission," Lee said.

"Agreed. He won't show his face even after we woke up," Marc added.

"Speaking of which, why did Tony got up so early?" Megan asked.

"I don't know, maybe there's something that's making him famous or something," Lee said when the bell rings.

"We better continue our conversation later. We better head to our classes," Marc said as they closed their lockers and head off to their classrooms.

* * *

In the Clark's Social Studies class, the teacher was giving a lecture on the Civil War.

"And that's how the Confederacy was formed," the teacher said to the class. "Now if you read last night's material, who can tell me who was the first and only president of the Confederacy."

Tony raised his hand and replied, "That would be Jefferson Davis, Mr. Flagg."

"That's…right, Mr. Clark," Mr. Flagg replied. Lee, Megan, Marc and the rest of the class were stunned. Normally, Tony would sleep, daydream, or make a wisecrack when asked a question. But now, he'd actually given a right legit answer with no comedy included!

"Well, Tony perhaps you can tell us which first seven state seceded from the U.S. before the war's beginning?" Mr. Flagg quizzed.

"Easy," Tony said. "South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Texas."

Everyone was surprised even further.

"Well how about the approximate date the war started?"

"April 12, 1861."

"Impressive, is there something different about you Tony?"

"Nah, just the same old me, only a lot more focused now."

The entire class started whispering amongst each other, astounded by the change in Tony's behavior. Lee, Megan and Marc could only stare in shock.

* * *

"This is getting stranger every minute," Lee said as they head off to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I know, getting a right answer in a pop quiz is surprising, but paying attention to his class screams 'out-of-character'," Megan put in.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Marc noticed something and shocked at what he just saw.

"Speaking of out of character, looks like the Freak-o-meter just went up to 11!"

"What do mean, boy genius?" Megan asks in confusion.

"Over there," Marc said, pointing in one direction. Lee and Megan glanced over and their eyes met a shocking sight: There was Tony, surrounded by girls who seemed to be talking to and fawning over him.

"…And then he just headed into the game store, like I didn't matter," a girl said to Tony.

"Well, Clara, if you ask me, Lewis is taking you for granted and that's not right. You ought to tell him off about the way he's been treating you lately."

"Wow, thanks Tony," Clara said. "Since when did you become such a good listener?"

"Since I realize you girls like to talk about your feelings," Tony replied as he turned to another girl. "And by the way, Kim, those blazers you're wearing really bring out those aqua blue eyes of yours."

"Tony!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hey I'm just telling the truth. I mean, girls like honesty too right?"

"Wow, you are such a charmer, Tony Clark," a third girl said as they all crowded around Tony and hugged him, much to Lee, Megan and Marc's shock.

"I…do not…believe this," Lee said stunned.

* * *

After lunch, Tony was walking in the halls, when his siblings came running up to him.

"What was that, little bro?" Marc asked.

"What was what?" Tony asked.

"How'd you get those girls to fawn over you?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, usually you get them to run away from you," Megan said.

"I just listen to what they had to say and was on honest with them," Tony explained. "Cause that's what girls like. You should know that, Meg."

"Yeah but still-"

Before she could finish, a locker burst open and the Clarks were all sucked inside. The four zoomed through the tunnels before landing on the sofa in Jerry's office.

"Afternoon, spies," Jerry greeted them.

"Well Jerry, don't you know you it's rude to interrupt a conversation?" Megan said in a near-scolding way.

"I do apologize for that, though I am happy you and Tony are on speaking terms again."

"What?! Well I-" Tony started to say. "Well I guess we are speaking again…for now."

"Well anyhow, here is you're mission: in the last week, the US Army has reported attempted security breaches in the databases of five classified sites across the U.S. And in the last two, in Anchorage, Alaska, and Miami, Florida were successful."

"Do they know who the hacker was?" Marc asked.

"No, they are still trying to figure that out," Jerry replied.

"Well was there anything stolen from the databases?" Lee asked.

"Yes. From both the culprit launch codes for missiles hidden underground in both areas."

"So this guy is looking to get control of the Army's missiles," Tony said. "And he could strike again. Jerry, how many of these sites are located around the states?"

"More than two hundred, I estimate."

"And how many house missiles?"

"About 150."

"Whoa, this guy's probably looking to get the codes to control as many missiles as possible. And if he gets a hld of enough of them, he could conquer the world. Or start a war."

Jerry and the Clarks were left stunned at Tony's intellect and sense of logic. Tony saw how stunned they were. "Hey that's just my theory."

"Well anyways, we need you spies to investigate those locations," Jerry continued. "Lee and Megan, You two head down to the Anchorage base. And Marc and Tony, you head to Miami."

"Whoa, whoa. No way, Jerry," Tony said. "I told you, I'm not going on anymore missions with them remember?"

"Aw, what," Marc said. "But Tony, I thought we were-"

"Back on speaking terms, but that's it right now. Just because I'm talking to you guys again doesn't mean I'm ready to work with you guys again."

"Well luckily I anticipated this," Jerry said. "Marc, you go with Lee and Megan to Anchorage. As for you Tony, since I can't send you out on your own, I'm partnering you with two new temporary agents. I've already debriefed them of the mission and they're ready to go."

Jerry pressed a button and from two tunnels above, out came an 11-year old African-American boy wearing a dark green WOOHP jumpsuit, and a 10-year old blonde Caucasian girl wearing a black WOOHP jumpsuit.

"Everyone say hello to Danny Orson and Miley Storm," Jerry introduced them. "Danny, Miley, these are Lee, Megan, Marc and Tony Clark. Tony will be joining you guys in the mission to Miami."

"Nice to meet you guys, especially you, Tony," Danny said shaking the Clarks' hands.

"Yeah, I look forward to working with you," Miley agreed as she did the same.

"Well now that that's done, it's time for gadgets," Jerry said as he pressed a button on his desk, flipping the table over to show the gadgets.

"We have the Fog Rocket, the Brainwave Binoculars, the Quick-Slick, and our newest gadget, the Supersonic Recorder, which can emit a powerful sound that can stun every enemy in 20-30 meters," Jerry explained. "There's some earplugs included for extra precaution."

"Sweet! How do you always know what gadgets we'll need on our missions Jerry?" Miley asked.

"Well, I didn't make it to Oxford University for nothing, you know?"

"Point taken."

"I've also assigned a separate WOOHP jet for Tony, Danny, and Miley. Good luck, spies."

He then WOOHPed the agents to their respective missions. After that, he was still wondered by Tony's sudden theory about the break-in.

* * *

_Mission #319_

Inside the Anchorage military base, Lee, Marc, and Megan sneaks into the base through the vents, much to their discomfort as although it fits through them, it's a little snug.

"Oh man, now I know how Tony feels about vents," Lee groaned.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get to our destination, we're outta here. Until then, try not your muscle head not to break the vents," Marc said.

"I heard that!" Lee snapped.

"Guys! If you're done chattin', I suggest you look outside. We made it to the lab," Megan said as she saw the vent opening with the remaining scientists leave the laboratory so the military can investigate.

"Fog Rocket, don't fail me now!" Marc said as he opens the vent and pulls out the gadget. He then shoots the Fog Rocket to the guards, blinding them and causing them to leave the lab.

"Good job, genius!" Megan said as they got out of the vent.

"Finally, my claustrophobia is about to kick in anyway," Lee said as he shivers a little.

They approached the laboratory's main computer.

"Alright Marc, time to do your thing."

"Right," Marc said as he approached the computer. "I'll get into the database, and see if I can pick up the culprit's trail. Shouldn't take me too long."

Suddenly, Lee's MPCOM rings, which he answers. "Hey, guys. I hope Tony didn't cause you any trouble."

"Actually, he's really cool and reliable," Danny said on the MPCOM.

"What do you mean?" Megan asks in confusion.

"Well, he's gotten us to the main computer, without a problem. Miley is accessing the system right now to try and track the hacker."

"We're at the main computer in Anchorage ourselves, Marc's in the database tracking the culprit too," Lee said

"Well let's see who can-" Danny began to say. Suddenly, a bunch of large mechanical spiders suddenly dropped down from the ceiling.

"What the-!" Danny said in shock as Megan looked on.

"Guys, you might wanna come see this," Megan said. Lee and Marc stopped what they were doing and came over to where Megan was. They then saw Tony and Danny about to fight those mechanical spiders.

"I'm not in the system yet, guys," Miley told them.

"You just get in, we'll hold these things off."

After he told his teammate to continue, he and Tony rushed to the spiders to attack. Tony was about to pull out his Freezdiscs, when he notices the spiders are charging to fire a laser. He tries to dodge it, but stopped when he realizes something and quickly picks up some kind of mirror from a nearby lab table, reflecting it to the spider and destroying it in the process.

After that, he drops the mirror to dodge more laser and after a last-minute observation, he realizes something as he regroups back to Danny.

"Danny, we might able to destroy these mechanical spiders at once. Judging their movements, they are somehow fast on their legs, but the charging for their lasers is slow and the laser beams themselves are deflectable. Are you with me?"

"Whatever you're planning, Tony, it might able to avoid giving Miley a fear of spiders," Danny said.

"Then let's do it," Tony said. He and Danny grabbed mirrors from the desks, and keep their Freeze-Discs at the ready. The spiders tried to lunge at them, but Tony and Danny quickly dodged them all and hit several of them with their Freeze-Discs. Several charged and fired their lasers, but the two used the mirrors to deflect the lasers back at and destroy the spiders. They continued this attack/defense pattern until every spider was frozen or destroyed.

"There, that's the last of them," Tony said.

"And just in time too, I'm in," Miley informed them.

"Great."

Lee, Megan, and Marc were stunned by what they had seen in the fight.

"Did you see that?" Marc asked. "That was incredible!"

"Our little bro has really stepped up his game," Lee said proudly.

"I guess we shouldn't have underestimated him," Megan said.

"Well, we better finish up quickly if we don't want more surprises," Marc said as he continues working on the computer.

"I agree. We'll let you know if your jobs are done," Miley said as they turn off their communication.

Marc continued to surf through the database, looking for anything the hacker might have left. Finally, he found something.

"Hey, look at this," Marc called to Lee and Megan. "Looks like he left a trail of corrupted data. That's probably how he managed to breach the security."

"Can you trace it?" Megan asked.

"No time to in here," Marc said as he took out a flash drive inserted it into the computer can copied some of the corrupt data onto it. "I'll bring it back to WOOHP for analysis and tracing."

"Good idea," Lee said. "Let's go, guys."

As the Clarks leave the lab, Marc stops for a minute to ponder something. How did Tony was able to fight despite his weak appearance? Why did he suddenly become so serious in the mission all of the sudden, when usually he's itching to finish this mission so he can fight bad guys like in cartoons? Despite this questions in his head, Marc decided to let it go for a while as he rejoins his siblings when he left the lab.

_A/N: Shocking, huh? First, Tony did all of his chores and homework, but now he can fight without being so reckless?! We'll see how this mysterious change to Tony continues in the next chapter! Review and I'll see you later!_


	2. Part 2

_A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Last time, the older Clarks notices some changes on Tony lately. Will they figure out why and finish the mission before it's too late? Let's go to Part 2!_

**The Amazing Spiez!**

**Operation: Major Enhancement: Part 2**

After the mission, the Clark siblings reunited at their house at night as they are having dinner with their parents.

"So kids, how's your school today?" Karen asks in curiosity.

"Oh, you know, classes and stuff," Megan sheepishly said to her Mom, not wanting to reveal their spy secret to their parents.

"Yeah, we're preparing for that basketball match in a few weeks," Lee added with confidence.

"And my project on the science of solar power is going great! I'm heading for another A, guaranteed!" Marc put in.

"What about you, Tony? Have something to share what happened in school today?" Cal asks to his youngest son, who is eating quietly on the table.

"It's so-so. I've just recently took a quiz in Math and passed, plus I got a lot of homework to do back at my room," he said quietly.

Karen and Cal looked confused. This wasn't like Tony to be so quiet or talk about school or homework.

"Uh son, are you feeling alright?" Cal asked.

"He's fine," Megan said. "It's just we had a fight with him a couple of days ago about his immature attitude and…well there's been a lot of tension between us ever since."

"I see," Karen said. "Can we do anything to help out?"

"No I think we got this," Lee said. "Just give it some time."

"Uh, can I be excused?" Tony said.

"Sure Tony," Cal said. Tony then pick up his plate went to the sink and began to clean it.

As Tony cleans his plate on the sink, the older siblings decided to have a secret conversation as Marc whispers to them, "Is it me or is Tony is, you know, less active lately?"

"Yeah, when he got back from the mission, he only went back to his room to study instead of watching cartoons or playing video games," Megan said.

"Plus, he usually pigs out on junk food too," Lee added. "But not this time."

"You think this could have something to do with that accident in the laboratory," Marc suggested. "Because he's been like this ever since he woke up from that."

"Probably," Lee said. "We should talk to Dr. Zimmer and Jerry, about this later."

While the older Clarks continue their secret conversation, Tony was about to leave the dining room after he washed the dishes when he suddenly fell down to the ground and clutches his head in pain. The older siblings notices this and help their little brother up on his feet.

"Tony, are you okay?" Megan asks in worry when Tony forces them to let go of him.

"I'm fine! I don't need you guys to treat me like a sick child! Now if you excuse me, I need to finish my homework before bedtime," he said in a stern tone before going up to his room.

"Wow, now he's acting like Mom and Dad," Lee said.

"Well I never thought I'd hear him say 'homework' and 'bedtime' in the same sentence," Marc added.

"We definitely should talk to Zimmer," Megan put in.

* * *

As everyone sleeps peacefully in their respective bedrooms, Tony was having trouble sleeping as he felt something painful in his head before he woke up in shock.

Seeing Marc still sleeping, he realizes he can't sleep for some reason. He must have something to do about the mission or something.

He goes over to a part of his desk and presses a button that opens up a secret compartment. He then lifted a bag out of it and opened it. Inside was one of the mechanical spider, he, Danny, and Miley had gone up against at the Miami base. He'd brought it with him to give to Marc for analysis and possible tracing, but now…for some reason, he felt motivated to do the analysis himself.

"Now, let's see just where you came from," he said as he silently began to work on it.

* * *

The next day at school, it's lunch time in the cafeteria as Lee, Marc, and Megan sit down at their table to eat their lunch. However, they noticed that Tony is missing lately.

"Uh, guys. Have you seen Tony lately?" Megan asks in worry.

"Only in class. I haven't seen him during breaks," Lee answered.

Marc then notices something not very far from where they sat from.

"I think I found him. He's at another table," he said.

"Let me guess, girls fawning over him again?" Megan asks in a dull tone.

"No. In fact, he's studying!"

"What?!" both Lee and Megan said in shock. They glanced over at the table and sure enough, Tony was there, surrounded by books and reading them.

"Okay, studying at home is one thing…" Megan started.

"But now studying at school?" Lee finished. "This is really, really weird."

"We should talk to Zimmer right now," Marc suggested. "But I might go back to the house first. I seem to be missing a part of my solar power project back in my bedroom."

"Marc, I can't believe you would skipped us out just for your project," Megan said in a stern tone.

"Don't worry, I'll ask Jerry to WOOHPed me later," he said as he left the cafeteria. "I'll see you when I'm done!"

Seeing that he will catch up later, Lee and Megan decided to leave the cafeteria, too to WOOHP themselves.

As the older Clarks left, Tony notices their sudden disappearance before going back to reading the book.

"So, you're starting a war, eh? Not if I had anything to say about it," he quietly said as he picks up his books and also left the cafeteria with a serious expression on his face.

* * *

As Lee and Megan head straight to the lab where Tony got into an accident in the first place at WOOHP, some of the scientists noticed them, which the latter asks to them, "Um, excuse me, do you know where's Dr. Zimmer is?"

"He's at the lab working on our latest experiment. He also gone there to clean up after what happened yesterday," one of them answered.

"Thanks," Megan said as she and Lee continue walking to the lab.

* * *

Inside the WOOHP jet, Tony was surprisingly pilots it as he tries to track something in the jet's GPS screen.

"Okay, let's see just where that mechanical eight-legged freak came from," he said. "Maybe the GPS chip I found in it will take me to who stealing the missile codes and why."

Suddenly a red dot on the GPS screen started blinking.

"Ah-ha, gotcha."

Tony then set the GPS, so that way he could track it down again later. He then took his MPCOM and dialed it.

"Danny, Miley, it's Tony. I think I've found something."

* * *

Back at the Clark's home, Marc has just arrived in his bedroom and luckily found the missing part for his project.

"Yes! I'm not letting an A+ slipped through my fingers," Marc said in a proud tone when he notices something on his desk.

It was a stainless steel bolt. Marc picked it up and examined it.

"What's this?" Marc said. He looked down and saw several more parts, leading towards the desk drawer. He opened the drawer and saw the duffel bag. He opened the bag and saw the mechanic spider, much to his astonishment.

"Oh my gosh!"

* * *

Inside one of the WOOHP labs, Dr. Zimmer was cleaning the table before continuing on his current work when he notices Lee and Megan enter the lab.

"Oh, Lee, Megan, what an unexpected surprise. What's the matter?" he asks.

"It's about Tony," Lee said. "Ever since that accident the other day, he hasn't been himself."

"Yeah he's been doing his homework and chores, paying attention in class, wooing girls with ease, and studying all day," Megan explained. "What exactly was that serum he got doused in?"

Dr. Zimmer then went on to explain what he told Tony about the exact nature of the serum.

"Wow," Lee said astonished. "But what about him getting sudden headaches?"

"Well as the serum expands your intelligence, it also expands your brain and as it expands, so does you're thirst for learning," Zimmer explained. "If the brain is deprived of learning, the headaches are like a little way of saying it's hungry for knowledge."

Lee and Megan stood there stunned and speechless. Their brother's brain was growing along with his intelligence?

Suddenly, Marc rushed in the lab as he shouts out, "Guys! We got a situation! Tony's gone to track down the hacker with his team and why are you guys look like you seen someone lost?"

"Marc, you are not gonna believe this," Lee said. He and Megan then explained what they found out about the serum.

"So his intelligence is increasing by the minute?" Marc asked.

"Yeah, so soon Tony will be just as smart as you, if not smarter," Megan said.

"What?!" Marc said with nervousness in his voice. "Tony…smarter than…me?"

"Uh-oh," Lee said. "He's gonna pop."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marc screamed.

"Uh, quick question, when will his brain stops expanding?" Megan sheepishly asks.

"Well, from a regular dose, a few days at most. But given the amount of he was drenched in, there's no telling when his brain will stop expanding or how long the effects will last," Dr. Zimmer explained.

"Wow," Marc exclaimed. "This could be a Noble Prize winner or something."

"Yeah," Lee agreed. "But you know, now that I think about it…I'm kinda feel bad about the way we acted with Tony the other day."

"Me too," Marc agreed.

"Me three," Megan added. "I mean when you look at it, he was just doing was he believed was the right choice to save those people. And WOOHP does have the priority to protect the innocent."

"Yeah and all we did was rag on him about what he did wrong," Marc said. "If we hadn't done that, Tony wouldn't have quit the team asked for a new one, gotten into that accident and-"

"I know," Megan said. "But maybe we can make it up to him somehow. Marc, you said Tony had taken his team to track the hacker, right?"

"Yeah, he reverse engineered one those spiders they fought and is using the GPS chip from it to track the person."

"Well let's get a lock on his WOOHP jet and find them," Lee said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony, now with Danny and Miley (whom he had turned back to pick up) in the jet, flew off to the location marked on the GPS.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to go to this place without us, Tony," Miley said.

"If there's one thing I learned the hard way in my time as a spy, it's never infiltrate a place without backup," Tony told her.

"Good point," Danny said. The GPS then beeped rapidly. "And looks like we're here."

The jet approached a seemingly secluded mountain location and landed on a flat piece of land just across from where the signal was. The three exited the jet and surveyed the location.

"Well let's see who wants our missiles, shall we?" Danny said.

"You bet Danny," Tony said.

Using their rocket boots Tony, Danny, and Miley flew to the location and began to look around. As they did, Miley spotted something out of the ordinary: an air vent.

"Hey, guys I don't think an air vent is something you'd find on a mountain, right?," she asked.

"You're right," Danny said and Tony came to look. "You think it'll lead us to the culprit behind all this?"

"Only one way to find out," Tony said as he unscrewed and removed the vent's grate. He then entered it with Miley and Danny following.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another WOOHP jet, Lee, Megan and Marc were trying to track Tony's team's location.

"Well, Tony's sure outdone himself this time," Marc said. "I never thought he'd be so capable of such abilities."

"Me neither," Lee agreed. "The serum really brought out the side of him I never thought we'd ever see."

"But you know," Megan said. "I wonder who could be behind this hacking thing."

"Yeah, who'd be crazy and/or skilled enough to hack U.S. military databases for missile codes?"

They all thought about it. Suddenly a thought crossed Marc's mind.

"Oh-no," he said with fear in his voice. "I have a feeling I know who's behind all this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony, Danny, and Miley were crawling through the ventilation system of the mysterious location. Finally, they came to an exit vent. Tony quietly unhinged it, slid it away, and crawled out, as did his teammates. They found themselves in some sort of control room with a large map on a screen, which Danny seemed to recognize.

"I've seen this in a video game," he said. "We're in a missile launch control room."

"Are you sure?" Miley asked.

"Absolutely positive."

"Well I guess we found the hacker's hideout."

"But who is he?" Tony asked.

"Good question," a voice said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, more mechanical spiders jumped out and surrounded the three spies. The three turned and looked all around at their surroundings as they heard an evil laugh, which Tony seemed to recognize.

"Wait," he said. "I know that cackle anywhere. Show yourself, Davey Hacker!"

Suddenly the onscreen map changed to show Davey himself, grinning evily.

"So you finally figured it out, Tony. It's only too bad you won't live to tell anyone else," Davey said as he cackled insanely.

_A/N: Yikes! Cliffhanger! Will Tony's team get out of this one and will the rest of the Clarks get to them on time? Review and stay tuned!_


End file.
